emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8449 (17th April 2019)
Plot Harriet has spent the night sitting in an armchair clutching a cricket bat. She's alarmed when she hears a noise but it's only Dawn who was passing and noticed the front door open. At Holdgate Farm, the Sharmas celebrate Rishi's birthday. Priya feels put out that Manpreet and Aiesha have spoiled Rishi although Jai orders her not to let it get to her as Rishi is happy. Aaron leaves Natalie a voicemail. He worries Natalie is ignoring him as he and Robert aren't rich like Faith and Bear claimed. Robert doesn't think it matters as long as they've got the money to cover expenses. Aaron reminds Robert they don't have the money but Robert insists he'll find a way if Natalie says yes. Moira's nervous ahead of Matty's pre-op appointment and snaps at her son when he appears at the farm looking dishevelled. Dawn suggests Harriet could've left the door on the latch but Harriet is adamant someone broke in. She tells Dawn about the incident at the church and how it's making her think all sorts. Dawn questions who'd do that. Chas worries the beer garden won't be ready for the grand opening tomorrow so Bear offers to give the builders a push. Paddy pays Aaron a visit as he feels awful about what happened with Natalie yesterday. Aaron fears Natalie will think he and Robert put Faith and Bear up to it so wonders if he should forget about the surrogacy and get a puppy instead. Aiesha arranges for a birthday cake and a balloon is delivered to the factory which leaves Priya feeling further put out as the cake is much bigger than the one she got. Paddy reminds Aaron that Faith was only trying to help. At that moment, an excited Robert returns home and informs Aaron and Paddy that Natalie has been in touch and wants to meet them again next week. A consultant performs Matty's pre-op checks and reassures an anxious Moira that the surgery is routine. After skiving off work, Dawn heads down to the river bank where she meets her father, Will. Dawn warns her father that he needs to be careful as Harriet still thinks he's dead. She knows her father wants to make Harriet suffer, but tells him she doesn't want to lose him again when she's only just got him back. The consultant tells Moira to try not to worry as he's confident Matty's surgery will go to plan. Moira expects Matty to return to the farm to recuperate after the surgery but Matty doesn't want her fussing around him and declares he doesn't want her there tomorrow. Priya presents Rishi his birthday gift from her and Jai's gift - a tablet. Whilst Priya get a drink from the bar, Aiesha approaches her and suggests they could be friends. Dawn panics when she learns Harriet has enlisted her former police colleague, Geoff, to find out who's stalking her. Cain has a word with Matty about pushing Moira away. Paddy is angered to find Bear supping a pint in the backroom having sent the builders home. He takes the pint from Bear's hand and orders him outside to finish things. Dawn meets Will again and warns him Harriet's got an old police colleague to on the case so suggests they back off for a while. Will refuses, insisting Harriet deserves to suffer for what she did to them. With Cain's words ringing in his ears, Matty heads up to the farm to apologise to Moira. Moira also apologises. She tells Matty that all she wants is for him to be happy, and no matter what, she'll always be there for him. Matty asks Moira to come with him tomorrow and also let him move back in to recuperate after the operation. Moira agrees and the pair hug. Will is determined that Harriet is going to pay for what she took from him. He wants Harriet to feel like a prisoner in her own home, for her to be so scared and lonely that she has no life left and he wants her to know it was him who did that to her. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Opie Atkinson (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Aiesha Richards - Shila Iqbal *Consultant - Chan Shoker *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Geoff - Connor Byrne Locations *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and hallway *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and kitchen *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Hotten General Hospital - Consulting room *Hotten Road *Riverbank Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes